


Left Behind

by DarthOswin



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: After credits, Best Friends, Drabble, Longing, Lost Love, M/M, Stobotnik, masturbation without finishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthOswin/pseuds/DarthOswin
Summary: Just a drabble post of Agent Stone missing his doctor and reminiscing. In this fic, they were friends since elementary school and Stone has a massive thing for him. The doctor is only mentioned, he does not appear in this fic.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone
Kudos: 2





	Left Behind

"Pin yourself to the wall." Agent Stone whispered, his gloved hand feverishly working his hardened cock, the memory of Robotnik's voice sending a shiver down his spine. He squeezed a little tighter, the controller pad on the glove causing an almost ribbed sensation, and the texture change made all the difference. Quickly approaching his peak, he closed his eyes and focused on a pair of brown ones he'd looked into so many times before, searching for a hint of the longing he himself felt. It was always hidden, but it was there, tucked away behind the wall of genius and fear. Fear to get attached to someone who couldn't be as permanent as those damn machines....

Those damn machines that took him away from him.

The mood broken, he felt himself going limp and stopped. Putting himself away and zipping up his pants, he pulled off the gloves he'd taken from the boxes upon boxes of the doctor's things that the government had "classified", no doubt by sending them to a dump somewhere. Smiling generals, happy to be rid of him.... they'd never understood his brilliance. Stone had fought and fought to keep his things, or at least to know where they were being hauled away too, but to no avail. However, he'd managed to pull a few items besides the gloves, like his jacket, the hard drive with his music on it and a couple of his smaller devices, including an old camera flip phone he couldn't believe he'd kept.

He picked up the flip phone now from his side table and opened it carefully. It had been his own phone in his first year of collage. Of course, the doctor had laughed at him all summer for it, but eventually stopped the teasing over the low tech aspect of it. He'd even allowed Stone to take a couple of pictures of them together.... Back before the government contract, and when Robotnik had attended school with him "for something to do".  
Staring at them now, he sank into his memories as tears blurred his vision. Robotnik had been his friend ever since he'd stood up to the school bully for him, and he'd stayed by his side ever since.

"Alexa, play Tracks of Anarchy, song one." He whispered, curling up on his side.

Robotnik had told him he wouldn't miss him when he was gone.... In that moment, he hoped that was true, because he didn't want his doctor to feel the hollow sort of pain he felt now, gnawing in his chest.


End file.
